


How the Stray Brought Home Puppies

by AgentSprings



Series: Fake Pine 7 [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fake Pine Seven, GTA V AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, fake pine 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentSprings/pseuds/AgentSprings
Summary: The story of how James brought home the perfect gift for his family, puppies.





	How the Stray Brought Home Puppies

It was one of those extremely rare cold days in Los Santos, and James hated it. He’d spent too much time living on the streets to ever appreciate cold or snow, and today he just wanted to get home to his family. Today for the first time he appreciated the fact that they had a tiny apartment because it meant that they could all share body heat and keep warm. 

He was walking home from a failed attempt at Christmas shopping, he couldn’t find the right gifts for anyone in his family. It wasn’t like he had a lot of money so he was trying really hard to find something nice but cheap that showed them how much he cared about them all, even Parker and Jeremy.

It was snowing and raining at the same time and James just wanted to die, it was in his bones he was so cold. He was so cold he almost didn’t hear the sound of whimpering, but he just heard it. He turned towards the alley he was walking past, hand going to the small of his back where he kept his hunting knife. As he entered the alley he noticed that it was mostly empty, except for a small wooden box that was emanating the whimpering sounds. He got closer and knelt down to look inside. 

Inside the box was 7 small puppies, and they were all cold and wet. The box hadn’t provided them with the proper cover from the rain and snow so they were shaking and whimpering and cold. For the millionth time since meeting Cib James decided to do something completely impromptu and irrational. He picked up the box of sad puppies and started hurrying even faster home. After about 2 minutes of walking, he realized just how heavy 7 puppies are even when they're in a box.

“This was a mistake. No, they’ll love them, they love puppies. Having puppies will help us mentally too. But what if this is too many puppies. Oh God, they’re gonna kill me. Oh God, I’m gonna die before I get there cause they’re so heavy,” James kept this running commentary up the entire time that he was walking back to the apartment. He stopped outside of his building because he needed to stop and breath so that he wasn’t going upstairs breathing like he just ran a marathon. 

“What am I gonna tell them? It’s too early for a Christmas gift but I can’t hide 7 puppies for a week. So I’m giving them their Christmas gift early. Are Parker and Jeremy even home today? Fuck me, these puppies are heavy,” James muttered to himself as he regulated his breathing.

After about 3 minutes he was able to go upstairs and into their apartment.

“I’m back,” He called poking his head in the front door. He saw Steve and Cib cuddled up on the couch under two blankets and Sami-Jo and Autumn lounging on the ground also under multiple blankets. “I have a surprise for everyone?”

“Ooooh, whatcha bring us, babe?” Cib asked turning his head to look at James. “Why are you only a head?”  
“Because it’s a big surprise? No one can be mad.” James said as he pushed the door open and set the puppy crate on the ground. Immediately the puppies were climbing out of the box and running into the warmer apartment.

“PUPPIES!” Exclaimed everyone, Cib and Steve jumping up to see the dogs. The puppies ran over to everyone, James bending down to scoop one up before they got away from him.

“So I know that it’s weird that I brought us back puppies but they were out in the cold and they were sad and wet and I couldn’t just leave them there.”

Cib at this point has picked one up and was baby talking to him. “I’m going to call you Lost Boy, yes I am, you’re so precious and beautiful and I love you. Aren’t you a good boy.”

“It’s just they reminded me of Cib and myself and how alone we were before we found this family and they needed this family just like Cib and I needed a family and so I couldn’t just leave them out there in the cold,” The puppy that James was holding was trying to burrow into his neck as he kept trying to explain why he adopted 7 puppies out of the blue. No one was really paying attention to him anymore.

“I’m gonna call you Alfredo and you’re gonna be, well I don’t have a name for you yet. I will raise you and love you and you will be my babies,” Steve said holding two puppies to his chest. Sami Jo was also holding a puppy and cooing over her. 

“I mean I know that it’s not what you guys were probably expecting for Christmas and I’m sorry I could still get you guys something better but I couldn’t just leave them there alone and cold and wet and sad. Also, there’s one for each of you so remember that two of them belong to Jeremy and Parker.”

“I’ll call you Anubis. You will be my baby and we will care for you and raise you and love you,” Autumn said cuddling one into her chest and resting against Sami-Jo.

“You know what this was probably a mistake I can find them somewhere else to go. I’m sorry guys.” James said staring down at the ground. At that, everyone looked up and realized that James hadn’t heard them being excited over the dogs. Steve and Cib stood up and walked over to him. He shrank in a little on himself as they got closer and he clutched at his puppy just a little tighter, like he was afraid she was going to be taken away from him.

They had never associated the word small with James before but right now he looked small.

“Honey? James?” Steve said quietly stopping a few feet away. He waited until James looked at him before he continued, “These puppies are the greatest thing you could have ever given us. We all love them so much. I mean we love you more but it’s hard to love something more than infinity.”

James looked like he was going to cry, but he started to uncurl a little. “Are you sure? I mean I understand if you hate it some people don’t like dogs and I just got seven of them and I didn’t even ask you.”

Cib stepped forward and pulled him into a hug, “Listen, babe. We love them. We love you. And we will hug you until you believe that.” James slowly put one arm around him, the other one protecting the puppy from the hug. Steve stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his boys. 

“We love you James’ and no matter what you had brought us we would have loved it. And what you brought us is puppies which is the greatest gift you could have ever gotten us. You have a big heart and you’re a good man. I love these puppies thank you,” Steve pressed a kiss into James’ hair. James was just standing there and crying. Autumn came over and rescued the puppy so that he could hug his boyfriends. As soon as his arms were free he wrapped his arms around them and just kept crying.

Autumn put the puppy down and joined in the hug. “James, you’re like a brother to me and have been for a few years now. You are amazing and caring. You see little lost things and you take them in, both you and Cib. You found me and these dogs and Cib found you. You’re loved here, no matter what. Hell half of us have killed with you or for you so you aren’t getting rid of us anytime soon.” 

Sami-Jo ran over to join the hug too, “I’ve only known you for a little while but I know that you’re a kind man. I know that Autumn adores you and that you love everyone who comes into your life with such a fierce passion. Don’t forget that we love you too, maybe we can’t love you with the same passion but we love you so much. We aren’t about to let you go.”

James just stood there and cried for a few minutes, while the puppies all started to jump at their legs. Cib bent over and picked up one of the puppies and held it up to James’ face. 

“This one is yours. What’s her name?”

“Is that one a she?” James asked rubbing his face. Steve pressed another kiss to his forehead while Cib checked.

“Yes! She is a she so what’s her name?” 

“I don’t know, what’s a good name for a dog?”

“Turtle.” 

“Turtle?” at the sound of the name the puppy started wiggling around and licking whoever she could reach. “Alright, Turtle it is. She shall be known as Turtle and she shall be mine and she shall be my Turtle.” James said taking her into his hand and pulling her close to his face.

“You know, having all these puppies means we need a house and a backyard so they can run around and not be cooped up all day. Should we house hunt?” Steve said, sitting down amidst all the puppies. Cib and Sami-Jo followed his lead and sat down. Autumn stayed standing with James.

“Yes, how do you find a new house?” Cib asked laying down and resting two of the dogs on his chest.

“I mean, we go and find out if there’s one that we can rent and then we move in. We do need to let Parker and Jeremy know what the fuck is going on though.” James said, giving Autumn a smile before they both sat down. 

“So like, are we just going to let them come home to the dogs? Or are we going to warn them?” Autumn asked.

“Eh, let’s just let them come home. Speaking of when are they coming home?” As soon as James asked that the front door opened. All seven dogs went crazy and ran towards the door barking.

“JESUS CHRIST!” They all heard Jeremy shout from the door,

“Don’t shoot the dogs!!” Everyone yelled at the door where Jeremy was.

“Oh my god puppies,” Parker said dropping down to his knees to be swarmed by the dogs. 

“So who bought puppies?” Jeremy asked sitting down next to Parker.

“I did, is that ok?” James asked.

“Yeah, I just needed to know who beat me out for gifts this year. You have started a competition for next year. Be warned, James,” Jeremy grinned at him, picking up a puppy and petting it.

“How are we going to tell them all apart?” Parker asked looking at the sea of puppies.

“Fuck. I knew we forgot something,” James said.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://ryanthemadbitch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
